


阿澈变成了一只猫

by Anonymous



Category: King of Glory Pro League RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-26
Updated: 2019-01-26
Packaged: 2019-10-16 13:44:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17550803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: 没头没尾的沙雕段子。





	阿澈变成了一只猫

“啊？怎么搞的？啥情况啊？”ko式三连之后，EDGM的队员都发现了这个让人不知如何反应的情况。

本该与他们同房共枕的阿澈不见了，床上只剩一只通体墨黑的猫。

-

“澈少，你知道自己的手机解锁密码吧？”浪浪问猫。

猫艰难地用肉垫给手机解了锁，耗时三分钟。

“澈少，你知道自己的XX宝付款密码吧？”koko问猫。

猫飒爽地用肉垫给了他一下，耗时半秒。

-

猫现在由无痕抱着，因为理论上他经验最丰富。

经过一番猫飞人跳的验证，大家终于相信这就是阿澈本澈，并且一齐陷入了沉默。

良久，浪总终于发言：“还好澈少直播都补完了。”

猫咬了一口他的数据线。这特么是现在应该关心的问题吗？！

“接下来也没有比赛。”浪总说。

猫觉得这还差不多。

-

EDGM进行了新猫对外放在谁名下大讨论。

所有人都看着无痕。

没办法，债多了不愁，猫多了超爽。

“我不能养。”无痕微弱地反对，“棉花糖闻出来会吃醋的呢。”他灵机一动：“浪总不是很喜欢小动物吗，上次也喂过棉花糖，肯定能把澈少喂得很好。”

“也可以啊！”浪浪跃跃欲试，“讲真我一直在想是养猫还是养狗，正好可以体验一下。不过我直播还差几十个钟头呢，痕总，你看能不能……”

“我养我养。”无痕立刻抱紧了猫，甚至来不及评论养这只猫的经验恐怕对选择养哪种宠物没有指导性作用。

“你的猫的猫也是你的猫！恭喜痕神成为EDG猫最多的男人！”koko宣布，为了躲开第二下肉垫灵活地窜出了房间。

初晨鹅鹅鹅地跟着一起出去了。

-

教练来了。

猪哼说：“哎呀，这谁顶得住啊？”

猪哼说：“下赛季前能变回来吗？”

众人惊呆。他们竟然没有考虑到这个可能性。

除了初晨一脸茫然：“不是过两天就能自己变回来的吗？”

“这个，最好是这样吧……不过一般来说不都要真爱之吻什么的吗。要不我们挨个亲亲？”猪哼说着把猫拎起来，啵叽了一下后脑勺。

无事发生。猫都愣了。

-

“贼惨呢，澈少，没有人真心爱你。”挨个亲亲之后koko说。

猫已经懒得打他了。

-

因为上午的一连串情况，午饭前的直播时间很快就结束了。

无痕把猫抱到椅子上，跟弹幕介绍：“它叫澈少，用阿澈命名的，俱乐部领导的猫，在基地寄放两天。我先去吃饭了哦。”

这个说辞避免了喊漏嘴的尴尬，无痕对自己相当满意。

观众对猫也相当满意，纷纷消费。

浪浪悔之晚矣，紧急调成转播模式。一起吃饭去了。

阿澈万万没想到自己做人的时候要帮队友混时长，做猫的时候也逃不掉。

-

猫午睡醒来，巡视整个房间。

看时间队友们应该都在吃晚饭，无痕先回来了，正在排位。

猫跳到他腿上看了一眼。是兔女郎。

兔女郎的闪现是亮的，阿澈想起俱乐部最近流行的沙雕操作，感到爪子痒。给他按掉了闪现。

谁知正好躲开了草丛里伸出来的钩子。

无痕大喜，一顿操作收获人头一枚，趁回城补状态，捞起猫真心实意地亲了一口脑门：“帅啊澈少！XJB摁闪现都摁得这么帅。”

阿澈顿时觉得一阵头重脚轻，耳边响起刚回来的初晨的声音才反应过来发生了什么。

“澈少变回来了！我早说会自己变回来的呢。”

他赶紧从无痕老腿上下来。“没有。你们上午亲的时候脑子里想的都是什么东西，一点不真诚。”

“啊？那怎么搞的呢？”

他看一眼无痕。无痕的手机刚才被他撞到地上，被迫送了人头，正在努力弥补，没空搭理他们。“就花木兰啊，亲一下就变回来了。”

“哦！”初晨恍然大悟，“那我要是变猫亲亲露娜就好了！对了，痕总岂不是要亲宫本哈哈哈哈！”

“啊？”无痕百忙之中抬头，“我也亲花木兰。”

 

fin.


End file.
